A Little Love ?
by 0-The Twister-0
Summary: Just a fic about three people trying to get John into their pants but also trying to make sure that he is okay and oh! Post shrub so the problems with John is just the things that happened in the game but mostly about his dad and the trolls that will be mentioned will be human.
1. The Surprise

Disclaimer: I don't own Homestuck and only the shitty plot of this story is mine. All the things in it belong to Hussie and only him.

Warning: This is yaoi and really weird, if you don't like man on man then you have to leave this page and never EVER come back please but love you too.

Summary: Just a fic about three people trying to get John into their pants but also trying to make sure that he is okay and oh! Post shrub so the problems with John is just the things that happened in the game but mostly about his dad and the trolls that will be mentioned will be human.

/

A Little Love...?

/

Part One

John groaned as he sat at his computer desk, yes most of the day had been boring and ever since he could remember from meeting all of his friends at the meet up they arranged in New York a few years prior left him wanting another. They had done the meet up to get to know each other better. Heck they all even agreed to get web cams so that they could have video chats.

Ever since the meet up though that John's dad actually let him go to, John had this feeling of emptiness. Learning Dave went to public school now and that was the reason he wasn't online all the time now just caused a slight pang of jealously rage up in him. Of course John, being himself, just smiled at Dave about it all and wished him luck in the public system that his father wouldn't let him into.

John looked at the people he had on his contact list for Pesterchum and marveled slightly at how much he actually had. He leaned back slightly since he hasn't been getting sleep lately because he guessed he was just having an odd case of insomnia. He closed his eyes briefly but jumped when a loud beeping sounded in his ears and he cursed under his breath, opening his eyes to a video chat waiting to be accepted.

John hadn't even glanced at the name of who it could possibly be until a pair of shades could be seen looking at him. "Sup?" John breathes hitched a bit as he stood straight up. "What? Egderp, did I interrupt you in doing something important? Talking to Vantas?" The cool kid chided in and John snorted in response and just stared at the other. "Dude John you okay? Seriously respond here..."

"Oh hey Dave! Sorry I was just trying to wake up!" John exclaimed as he wiped off the frown he had to put a full blown smile into Dave's face who only rose an eyebrow. "What did you want?" John fidgeted with a wire as he looked at Dave thoughtfully.

"Oh. Yeah. Just wanted to inform you that Bro and I are going to visit since your dad wants us to. We'll be staying with you and he only requested us. But we're coming to visit you dork. You got that?" Dave had looked around then back at John. He was making sure his Bro wasn't going to be an ass and just appear out of no where.

"What?" John blinked as this was news to him. He glanced at his clock and saw it was the early hours and his dad should already be at work. "Are you serious here or just pulling my leg Dave? Because if you're seriously-"

"No no no, I'm not. For all the irony in the world, I'm not pulling your freaking leg." Dave saw that John's eyes light up and all of sudden he vanished. "John! Hey! Don't leave me here! Egderp!" Dave had called out but it was futile and he glanced around his best bros bedroom. His shaded eyes landed on the bed that was not even slightly upset at all. Everything was still perfectly there, including all the bunnies that their friends had made John for one of his birthdays. Dave couldn't help but frown at that, he remembered when John told him about the sleepless nights and they seemed to be getting longer for John.

John came back with a squeak and Dave looked at him in his cool kid way. "Sorry just had to confirm with my dad! And... Seems you'll be staying for a while so can't wait to see you Dave!" John smiled to Dave and was very happy that his dad was letting one of his friends stay over.

"Yeah yeah whatever you say Egbert..." Dave trailed off and he stared at John who seemed to fidget. "Sorry. Can I... I need to tell you something. I've have been wanting to for a while. But while I always get the courage up. My dick of a brother comes out of nowhere. And well he fucking ruins it okay? So I don't know I just wanted..." Dave took a deep breath and stared his friend down. "I like you John. I like you a lot."

John blinked at that as his mind slowly registered what his best bro just said to him. Dave liked him? Well if there was a first for everything. "What? You do?" John was confused. In recent years he had denied his sexual orientation but now it was unavoidable. Actually a bunch of times it had been like that. He had a neighbor that he really got to know and they had a pretty long thing and he actually think they still did except Karkat was on vacation somewhere. "U-Um... Dave... I..." He was interrupted by his father yelling up to him about him having company. "Please excuse me Dave..." John smiled and then left.

Dave was about to respond until he heard John's dad and cursed slightly under his breath and leaned back in his chair. He looked around again and sighed, why the fuck was this going to be so hard?

===== Be John

John walked downstairs as he left his friend on the video chat and went to the door to see his father standing there quite happy. John furrowed his brow and he looked to see Karkat standing there. "Hey there." John heard his voice was deeper and he blinked. How long had it been exactly? And why the hell was Karkat showing up when Dave confessed his feelings to him. He saw Karkat had gotten a bit more tan but not by much, his black hair longer. John looked into his eyes and saw the tenderness there.

"I'll leave you two kids to it. Glad to see someone else here to help John..." John heard his dad and saw him leave and Karkat stepped in to let him by. Karkat looked at John as the door was shut. He walked to John and pulled him close to place a tender long needing kiss upon John's own lips. John was surprised at first but he felt the flutter in his chest back as he kissed him back.

After a few minutes Karkat pulled back and smiled to John. "Fuck I've missed you John... Sorry for being gone for so long... I know you can't sleep well enough while I'm gone. You also tend to forget about me..." Karkat's voice was soft as John realized why all the problems crashed upon him. He always needed someone to hold him and Karkat came to his rescue and basically only knew about his wicked fucked up nightmares and the only reason he'd forget about Karkat was if he kept himself on staying up. John smiled and began to tear up.

"I-I'm sorry Karkat..." John sniffed and soon hugged him as Karkat hugged him back and smiled. "I-I... How long has it been? Did you get over me? Are you m-moving on? Just... How... H-How?" John began to be a sniveling mess as he glanced up at Karkat who smiled at him in a caring way, god John loved his smile so much. But how could he forget so easily about his most treasured thing?

"A month, your dad was testing something out and made Stabdad and I actually take a vacation for a bit. Also no I didn't forget about you, though about you practically everyday and your dad only recently told us to come back as you were getting no sleep at the fucking all and he wanted you to not fucking sick. So we came back right away of course so that I can sleep with you, but not in that fucking sense that just made you blush. God damn it Egbert, that all you think about?" His tone was teasing but all serious at the same time. "I mean I know we're a bunch of horny twats but come on Egbert, it was only a fucking month without kissing..." Karkat glanced down at those bright fucking blue eyes and he cursed himself as John just stared at him like he had just been kicked.

Karkat soon kissed John fully into a kiss and felt him relax into it instantly as he wrapped his arms around John's waist and felt the other put his own around his neck. John pulled away after a few. "Wait here okay? I've got to end a conversation with Dave..." Karkat groaned and John giggled then kissed him before heading upstairs. John went into his room and settled down in his chair and put his headphones on. "Hey Dave!"

Dave jumped as he had been lost in his little world and he looked at John. "So yeah it is true okay? I am fucking majorly crushing on you and it ain't even funny okay John so don't even laugh at me okay? I know you have a guy that hasn't shown his face for like a month but i want you to know if you ever want a fall back... I guess I'm here for that okay? Tell me your problems and what not okay? But one more thing, I fucking hate Vantas... I think you really shouldn't be with him but hey that is my opinion only yeah? Go at it." John listened then giggled at the end and smiled.

"Alright thanks Dave, well I got to go and get some sleep and snuggle up to my Vantas okay?" He saw Dave go stiff and John looked to the side when he heard his door open and Karkat entered smiling. "Thanks for a being a good friend Dave! See you in a couple of days alright? Later bro!" Soon John looked to the side as Karkat leaned in and kissed John right in front of Dave before flipping Dave off and he ended the call for John.

John hadn't noticed that Karkat flipped his best bro off but he kept kissing him back as he just realized how much he missed him. It never went past the making out though because with Karkat holding him, John could feel the first signs of his sleep deprivation catching up to him and Karkat laid them in his bed under the covers. Vaguely he remembered his clothes being removed along with Karkat's but just to make sure they didn't overheat since it was nearing the end of summer but it was still hot. John rested his head on Karkat's chest and closed his eyes almost instantly and sleep caught up with Karkat also since the last few nights he couldn't sleep since he was worrying about his John being so messed up ever since John's dad informed him what the medication did to John but right at that moment he felt content and fell to sleep with his boyfriend safely in his arms.

==== Be Dave

Dave cursed slightly at the screen as he saw Vantas stick his middle finger at him and Dave slammed his hands on his desk as he saw the call was ended. He didn't need to fucking see that kiss either at the end. What the hell Vantas? Dave growled mostly to himself. "Oh is Davey all pissy?" Dave screamed and cursed as he glared at his Bro was laughing and just smirked at Dave. "Can't wait to see cute John? I mean fuck was he cute, I can see why you wouldn't me see him. I want to cuddle him." Bro smiled at Dave who scowled at him.

"Look I don't need you to add to my list of people to eliminate so I can get John okay? There is already Vantas and I want to just... Get out Bro..." Dave has had enough with his shit but he knew Bro wouldn't just leave out of his own free will unless he pushed him.

"How about we make a deal with Vantas Dave? Cut a deal like a legit one to see who can make John swoon so fucking badly that we get him in bed in one night? You up for it?" Dave gritted his teeth at this and glared at his brother, he wanted to fucking punch him. "I take that as a yes! It shall start after we cut the deal with Vantas, because you know... We're there for quite a while Dave, quite a while." Bro laughed as he left the room to a fuming Dave.

Dave frowned and looked back at the thing and knew John was probably happily asleep now with that fucking Vantas. "Well if that is how you want it... Then bring it the fuck on..."

===== Be John

John groaned as he woke up the next morning with a Karkat wrapped in his arms. John gently pushed up as he wasn't really being careful as he glanced at the clock, scratch that, it was nearly sunset of the next day. John heard Karkat mumble something in his sleep and he glanced to him to see Karkat waking up more. "Hm…? Hey sleepy head. How the fuck did you sleep?" Karkat rubbed a hand over his face to try and wake up better as he waited for an answer from John.

"Oh fine… No nightmares this time, guess I just need something to hold on-"

"No you need me." Karkat interrupted and frowned as he looked at John who just stared blankly at him back.

"Or I just need some-"

"No you need me Egbert, gog damn it…." Karkat had trailed off to the statement that time. John sighed and noticed he fell asleep with his glasses on. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. This was not something he wanted to argue about with Karkat.

"Okay I need you in my bed…" John felt sort of dirty saying that. He blushed to that and shrugged it off or tried. "What do you say we go down and make some breakfast Karkat?" John then exclaimed as he went back to his usual smiley personality.

Karkat sighed to this but nodded to John as he watched his boyfriend get dressed quickly. Karkat stood and stretched slowly, He grabbed his own clothes that he had thrown off along with his phone and pulled the garments on as he looked at John who was on his phone typing away. Karkat shook his head and he soon exited the room.

John noted Karkat left and looked back down at his chat with Dave telling him that they had damn WiFi on an airplane and he fucking hated being so high and what was wrong with air crafts half the time because it turned out Dave wasn't being smart at the moment and was web surfing airplane crashes. John sighed and looked at his computer when it made a sound. He sat down and accepted the call and plugged his headphones in and slipped them on.

Two pairs of shades were in the frame this time and John laughed slightly as he smiled at Dave and his Bro. "Hey Striders!" He waved to them and Bro waved slightly then disappeared as he saw Dave huff. "So you having fun on the plane? Relaxing I hope Dave." John saw Dave drink some apple juice and just curtly nod until he saw some red text appear.

TG: this plane sucks egbert

TG: like please

TG: just dont speak about this metal bird

John began to giggle at that as he looked at Dave who sipped his apple juice calmly. "Well I'll leave you to your metal bird Dave. I've got to go cool kid. So stay there." John soon set the headphones off as he left the room.

He walked down the steps and smelled some tasty food unlike all the cakes that his dad have been in a fury of making while he hadn't been sleeping. He saw Karkat helping to a minimum until he saw John. "Hey lets go to where your piano is at yeah? Your dad says you have not practiced so why don't you go practice and I'll sit by you." Karkat gestured towards the door and John nodded and noted breakfast would take some time anyways.

==== Be Dave

Dave and his Bro had gotten on the plane not much earlier than about 8 in the morning. It was the first time that he had seen his Bro get up so early. So they did all the necessary things for the plane; bags, tickets, carry on, pat down, all that stuff. Bro seemed relaxed finally as they got into their seats, Dave flopped down in his and looked around, he was actually pretty nervous but kept his cool. Ever since he woke up though he had been pestering John a whole lot.

—turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 8:03—

TG: john dude

TG: you there?

TG: god damn it egbert i am bored and you aren't on

TG: dont you always get on early?

TG: oh wait is it because you're with that damn vantas

TG: oh whatever dude

TG: still going to fucking bother you though

TG: come answer

TG: i should have known

TG: okay ill stop but not for long

—turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 8:10—

Dave turned to look at his Bro who was more interested in what was outside then to his right side. Maybe he just had to go and try and pester John again to see if his best bro would respond and soothe his anxiety of flying. Yeah he had "flown" before but this was a machine, he never trusted them mainly because of all the malfunctions that it could have. Dave looked over to Bro again and saw he was on his phone typing pretty fast. Dave brushed it off his shoulder and looked down at his phone wondering what was taking John so damn long this time.

Throughout the flight Dave pestered John about what he was looking up and ranting on about planes and their flaws. Of course he hadn't fallen asleep and finally set his computer up to charge his phone once it started to die and that is when he noticed John messaged him back. "God damn it, finally…" Dave answered his Pesterchum and smiled as he did some typing and soon opened up a video call. Bro noticed and leaned over causing Dave to jump and glare at the other as he saw John's face soon appear. He heard the others soothing voice and seemed to relax as he nabbed his apple juice from his Bro as he saw the older one wave to John then go back to the window.

He heard what John told him to do and he nodded to that slightly as he looked at the room and noticed the bed as he frowned gently but he sat back and said nothing as he drank his apple juice.

"So, will you send a message to Karkat about the little deal that you wanted to make Davey?" Dave heard Bro and he scowled at the nickname but he went blank the next as he simply shook his head. "I think you should soon since, well we could be landing there soon and all and it would be a shame if you didn't get to him at all you know?" Bro couldn't help but tease and Dave knew he was right.

—turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 8:59—

TG: hey dude

TG: you need to answer

TG: i would like to cut a deal with you

TG: it involves john and his love

TG: the people playing are you, bro and i

TG: so respond so we can get this race or something underway

CG: WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT STRIDER?

CG: EGBERT IS MINE AND ONLY MINE, I AM NOT LETTING ANY FUCKING STUPID ASS STRIDER TAKE HIM AWAY. SO YOU CAN FUCK OFF YOU ASSHOLE.

CG: BESIDES WE SHOULDN'T DO WHAT YOU'RE EVEN SUGGESTING. SO NO. I'D RATHER HAVE JOHN ALL TO MYSELF YOU ASSHOLE.

TG: Hey this is Bro now, since Dave sucks at telling people or persuade dicks like you… I seriously think we should have this race or whatever you'd like to call it.

TG: It can give John more choices then the lousy one he actually seemed to choose. And besides, Dave and I can also soothe him when he has those terrible nightmares. Thought we didn't know huh? But we do, now accept to the terms.

CG: ….

CG: FUCK YOU.

CG: WHY THE FUCK WOULD I WANT TO DO THAT TO JOHN? WILL HE KNOW?

TG: Okay, why would we even inform John of that? What is wrong with you? Sheesh, it is only supposed to be known between you, Dave and I alright?

TG: In or you out?

CG: ….

CG: IN. BUT JOHN NEVER EVER FUCKING FINDS OUT, PROMISE FROM YOU FUCKERS.

TG: promise

TG: Promise.

CG: GOOD NOW, I'M LEAVING.

—carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling turntechGodhead [TG] at 9:30—

Bro smirked slightly to that and looked at Dave who was just drinking his apple juice. "So Dave, what is the first thing that you'll be doing?" He asked as he looked at him. Dave glanced at him then away as he frowned and said nothing. "Oh so nothing? Then I can make my move? I betcha Dadbert won't be there for a while since he has been talking about mom, you know Roxy?"

Dave pursed his lips and kept drinking his apple juice as he began to ignore Bro as he stared at the computer screen. Hopefully John would come back soon and sort of entertain him as he didn't want to talk about things with his Bro right now. "Yeah I know Roxy bro. Also I'd rather not talk about that so shut up…" Dave sighed as he downed the rest of the juice and knew he'd order more later.

==== Be John

John went into the piano room and sat down on the bench and saw that Karkat was following. He opened a song book and quickly stretched his arms and fingers before letting his fingers settle down gently on the keys. "What would you like to hear Kar?" John scanned over the ivory keys as he sucked at his lip slightly. Karkat settled down beside John and looked down as he thought about it. After a while Karkat shrugged and got up to leave the room, sliding his phone out.

John shrugged and he began to play a random tune that he made up, humming along to make sure that he would get the notes right and correct. He didn't know how long it had been but he saw Karkat come back in and looking a little pissed off, oh wait he always looked like that. "Karkat? What's wrong?" John paused in his piano playing and he glanced up at his boyfriend.

"John you have to promise that no matter how god damn tricky and hot those Striders are that you'll stay with me and be mine only…." Karkat's voice was unwavering and it caused John to worry so he stood and went to Karkat and hugged him.

"Karkat they are only spending a… Well they will be here for a while but that doesn't mean I'll dump you and go for Dave or even go for Bro. Okay you have to trust me…" John patted his cheek and Karkat nodded as he kept frowning. John sighed and soon kissed him softly on the lips. "Kar… Whatever brought this on, just forget about it for now and lets go and listen to the new soothing tunes that I have!" John smiled and Karkat smiled softly back to him and went back to the piano bench with him.

The piano playing went on for a few hours as john barely noted that his father had said good bye to them and Karkat had his arm around his waist leaning on him. Finally his stomach grumbled loudly and he noticed that he had to get off and get something to eat. Karkat nuzzled his neck and he giggled. "Lets eat yeah? We should order some pizza…" John suggested and he heard a hum in response.

"Lets go get some pizza then…" Karkat's voice was soft but he soon got up and stretched his body out since he had been leaning against John the whole time.

"Yeah lets!" John smiled and stood also. He took Karkat's hand and lead him out and they ordered pizza so they could watch movies together.

==== Be Bro

Why are you being him, you can't. Not until the GOOD stuff will you get to be him. Besides all he is doing is sitting in a freaking airplane trying to bother Dave; leave him be.

/

A/N: Um hey there, this is my first Homestuck fiction and I've only recently been in the fandom for like the past couple of months but I love it to death already and plan to love it for a pretty long time but um yeah review please and second chapter will be out soon enough or maybe like later? Not sure yet, have other ones to work on. So please review! :3


	2. More Than One Guy

Disclaimer: I don't own Homestuck and only the shitty plot of this story is mine. All the things in it belong to Hussie and only him.

Warning: This is yaoi and really weird, if you don't like man on man then you have to leave this page and never EVER come back please but love you too.

Summary: Just a fic about three people trying to get John into their pants but also trying to make sure that he is okay and oh! Post shrub so the problems with John is just the things that happened in the game but mostly about his dad and the trolls that will be mentioned will be human.

* * *

A Little Love...?

* * *

Part Two

=== Be Dave

Dave sighed as he and his Bro got off of the plane finally, he knew he had to call either Karkat or John since the dad told them and he also said that food was prepared for them and put into containers for them to eat once they got there since he knew airplane food didn't appeal to some had been fine with the food but wouldn't pay for plates so they could eat, so all that Dave did have were some chips to munch on and apple juice to drink.

He stretched his body out and pushed his sunglasses up; he was so glad they weren't being picked up because then John would have to answer to his nasty side and that wouldn't be a good way to start this little fun contest now was it? Dave went to go wait for Bro outside once he heard that Bro was going to go and get the rental car for them. He'd have to wait a while at least so he went to get some chips and apple juice for the ride over to Egbert's house.

_"Damn how are we going to keep this on the down low dude? I don't even see how possible it even is, I mean I don't want to hurt John. I like him too much to even and try to make a move. Fuck I'm going to lose to Bro like big fucking time..." _Dave now began to worry, constantly whispering to himself while browsing somewhere for the brand of apple juice that he had wanted. He bought the other things that Bro wanted him to buy before he headed out of the shop after paying to go to the meetup spot.

He munched on his chips as he walked, the rest of the food in the bag as he felt his phone go off. "'ello?" He answered as he held the cell up to his ear by his shoulder.

"Hey bugle sucker, when the fuck are you fucking getting here? You even fucking in the fucking state here you fucker?" Dave's eye twitched as he heard the voice. Fuck, it just had to be Vantas huh?

"We just got off the plane and I am waiting for Bro who has the car rental. So chill out dude..." Dave sighed as he had to pause in eating his potato chips for now. "Bro will be driving there so tell Egbert that we'll there in like a while okay? We still need to put his address into the GPS Vantas so just keep a hold on those fucking pants dude!" Dave sighed deeply and finally made it to the meeting spot as he searched for Bro.

"STRIDER I SWEAR. YOU HAVE TO BE HERE SOON. HE IS GOING ON AND ON ABOUT YOU AND YOUR BRO AND IT IS PISSING ME OFF. HE'LL ONLY STOP IF YOU'RE HERE!" Dave held the phone away as he heard the other yell and he couldn't help but smirk.

"Alright Vantas, I'll have to let you go so see ya!" Dave heard the angry protests and he shrugged as he soon hung up on him and flipped off his phone even if Karkat couldn't see. He rocked on his feet for a while before he went back to munching on his chips and soon saw Bro pull up. He put the bags in the back and soon slid in and buckled in after he handed Bro his food.

"So to the house we go!" He tapped the GPS and had the Egbert's address typed into it. "Thank you, Dave." Bro stated as he opened the chips before heading out of the airport. Dave nodded and called John real quick on his phone and put it on speaker for both of them to hear.

"HI DAVE!" Dave jumped at John's loud voice and heard he sort of chuckle and he smiled to this. "You and Bro coming yet?" His tone getting curious.

Dave nodded then realized John couldn't see it. "Yeah we're on the freeway and heading there now, you nerd." Dave rolled his eyes as he heard a huff on the other line.

"Gosh Dave! When are you going to get here? We need to all play Super Smash Bros. Brawl!" Dave heard John and just smiled to this slightly. Bro glanced at Dave as he heard this and knew he was boss at that game.

"Yeah yeah Egbert just calm your balls. We'll be there soon okay?" Dave sighed once he heard John's whine then the dial tone.

"The fun begins once we get there Dave, you'll have to know that." Bro commented as he stuck some chips into his mouth. Dave furrowed his brow at that then rolled his eyes slightly as he sat lower in his seat and just didn't speak.

=== Be John

John hung up his call and couldn't help but groan gently. How long did it take two people in a car to get from the airport to his house? "Karkat! Is everything set up now?" John ran to him and smiled. He had his uppity mood back.

"WHAT? Oh yeah... Things are ready John!" Karkat nodded and went to his boyfriend. Fuck those Striders were coming soon and oh god he could just fucking kill them. He soon went to John and pulled him close as he gave him a hard pressing kiss that surprised John.

John pushed softly at his chest at first but soon melted into the kiss as he felt Karkat's arms hold John flush against his body. He felt small nibbles and kisses go to his neck. "Fuck K-Karkat..." John groaned softly to this. "The S-Striders are coming soon Karkat..." He felt the sucking that began to develop on his neck.

"I don't fucking care John, you'll be mine now..." Karkat growled slightly and John opened his eyes to this as he stared at Karkat. Karkat gently pushed him against the wall and went down as he undid his pants and pulled them down and licked John through the fabric of his boxers. John gasped and slipped his fingers into Karkat's locks; gripping them tightly.

"J-Just... G-Get on with it Karkat..." John groaned out to this. Karkat smiled to John's command and got his dick out of his underwear; licking the tip as John groaned. Karkat continued, his tongue swirling around his tip and up the length. He continued the actions as he soon took all of John into his mouth and sucked; wanting to please John to the maximum level before those nasty Striders got to the house.

John forced Karkat deeper onto the cock as he groaned to the pleasure that he was feeling. "Fuck Karkat..." The pleasure, he was hitting to the edge and he moaned out as he thrust into Karkat's mouth. Karkat groaned around his cock as he kept going about his business on John.

Karkat continued his action as he heard John moan and groan his name and he hummed more. He wanted to hear only his name come from John and not any other name. He only want John to love him like he wanted him, his licks had turned into hard sucking as his thought wandered to more of sex that they had yet to have since he got back.

"Fuck Karkat!" John moaned out loudly and came into the others mouth and panted. Karkat pulled off and wiped his face. John pulled him up and kissed him on the lips sloppily then walked away after he pulled up his pants. "You should get ready for when they come Karkat!" John said from the kitchen as he was preparing plates of food for the Striders and Karkat rolled his eyes then went to the bathroom.

John got all the stuff ready as he put the plates down and he heard a knock on the door once Karkat went into the kitchen fresh and clean. "I'll answer it!" John traveled towards the door. Upon opening John saw Dave and soon hugged him as he smiled. "Oh just set your bags there! Go to the kitchen, there is food there for you!" John stated and slid past Dave to see if Bro needed some help.

Dave saw him walk off and joined Karkat in the kitchen. "So it begins?" Karkat asked and Dave nods to this slightly and looks down to say nothing. "did he go out there with Bro?" Dave nodded to Karkat and glanced up at him glaring at him with his red eyes and Karkat stayed where he was at. "We can't interfere can we?" He asked and Dave shook his head to him.

John went to Bro and smiled some. "Hey Bro! Do you need some help?" He asked and he saw the older man look at him and nod slightly. John nodded and saw Bro point to the front.

John nodded as he went to the front and saw the bags there and put them out of the car one by one and by the time he got to the last he saw that Bro was blocking his way out of the car. "Hey John, I just wanted to thank you for helping me get the stuff out." Bro smiled and he took the thing in John's hand and set it to the side then pulled him close. "So I wanted to do this since I came here and that hasn't been long just so you know..."

John blinked as he felt the closeness, now what was Bro trying to... John went wide-eyed as he felt the others lips on his and he blushed. At first he completely froze but he soon tried to push him away. He wasn't about to cheat on Karkat when he promised not to but the kiss was making him melt in the other man's hold.

John felt Bro's arms go around him and bring him closer as he felt the kiss get deeper that it caused him to put his hands on Bro's chest and grab handfuls of the white material and pull slightly. Oh shit he was pulling him closer, okay he was okay slightly not really. John had his eyes closed by now but soon responded by kissing back. His mind going cloudy as he felt the others tongue pry his mouth open and invade around. He kissed back by now, his tongue slightly fighting Bro's for the role of dominance but he lost and Bro took over.

John whimpered a bit and tried to push away as he needed air and he couldn't let it go any further, he shouldn't have responded back but his medication was wearing off and it was making his thoughts think it was the person who kept him safe when that person was inside the house.

John soon broke the kiss and panted heavily as he wasn't used to make outs just yet and he looked at Bro, his face showing no emotions. Fuck, how John wished to see an emotion. "What's the matter John? It was just a kiss..." Bro said and released John who almost fell back but Bro caught him. "You should get some of the bags and help me carry them in."

John panted still kind of and he saw Bro get some bags then leave him behind. "What the...? What just happened?" John asked as he groaned slightly and ran his hand through his hair a few times. The kiss surprised him and he hadn't had the time to push hard enough and his head was hurting now. He sighed deeply though and promised himself that he'd be happy for his guests and not question some things that could happen.

He slid out of the car and got the bags then walked in. "Hey Egbert, which room we staying in?" John jumped at Dave's voice and he looked at him.

"Oh! You'll stay in my room Dave then Bro gets the guest room!" John nodded and smiled to Dave as the quickly sorted out the bags and went to go put them in the rooms. At the top of the stairs John turned toward where his bedroom was and told Dave to go there while he dropped off Bro's bags in the guest room; unaware Bro was following.

He got a set of keys out and unlocked the guest room and went in as he left the keys in the knob and went to the corner of the room and he set the bags down. He sighed gently then felt strong arms go around his waist and he jumped. "W-what the hell?!" He exclaimed but the hand covered his mouth.

"Shh, it's just me..." John heard Bro's voice and didn't calm down. He did try to push the other away; immediately this time though. "Ah John don't be that way okay? I mean it was just a kiss earlier..." John heard Bro's voice in his ear and he swallowed. Okay this wasn't happening was it? He felt Bro nibble his ear and he gasped softly to this and blushed as he tried to get away but felt the others arms holding him flush to his body.

John's breath began to go uneven as he was ready for this. "N-No Bro just let me go please... I need to take my medication, I can't breathe..." John set a hand on the others chest. He couldn't give into him just because of some silly kisses! He had Karkat and he loved his sweet Karkat no matter what, not like he could ever break up with him. He needed the other even if he was demanding or wanting sometimes. "Please stop for now..." John said and Bro slowly let him go. He'd have to set certain rules for this game and he saw John rush out of the room with a blush covering John's cheeks.

===== Be Karkat

Karkat was furious; he already knew the fucking Striders was making moves on his poor John and he shook his head. He had ended up in the kitchen alone after he watched Dave and John go upstairs to put the bags away. But what pissed him off even more was Bro following John into the guest room like that and it set him on edge. He didn't know how long it had been but he saw Dave walk into the kitchen and sit down at the table to eat before he saw John rush out of the guest room and Bro was after. "Fucking Strider..." Karkat hissed and he didn't know Dave looked up to him.

"Dude, what the fuck is your problem Vantas?" Dave asked as he frowned and then took a bite of the pot roast that had been made. Karkat glanced at Dave and scowled. "Look you agreed to this so just put your fucking bitch back in the bag okay?" Dave rolled his eyes and Karkat pushed past Bro who just happened to come into the kitchen.

"What the fuck is his problem?" Karkat heard Bro ask Dave but he didn't hear Dave's response as he rushed to his John. He knocked on the door to the bathroom.

"John you in there?! Can you please answer! I'm worried about you." Of course he was but he was also pissed off with the older Strider. He didn't even know why Bro wanted John! John was too young for him anyways since the dude was at least in his thirties! "John you okay?" Karkat's voice held worry as he saw the door crack open and a blue eye stared at him and he saw the tears there. "Oh John...!" Karkat was surprised once he felt John hug him and choke on his tears.

"K-Karkat I'm a horrible b-boyfriend... I'm sorry! I-I don't know why you're w-with me..." John cried into Karkat's shoulder. Karkat shushed him and pet his hair gently as he kissed John's forehead. John hiccupped; he hated crying in front of anyone but Karkat did calm him down. Hell, anyone could calm him down if they weren't freaking out at all. "I-I think we should t-take a break..." John's voice broke slightly as he felt Karkat hold him close.

"No... No no no no no no John. Why the fuck are you saying that fucking shitty shit for? No we aren't fucking break up; no you can't fucking break it off. Not when these fucking Striders are trying s-shit with you John. Please you can't fucking do t-this to me. I can't fucking lose you to some fucking cool kids that are a bunch of fucking douches... N-No fuck it, you... I can fucking trust you John. Y-You won't fucking do anything. We'll fucking blame the other fucking party..." Karkat's voice was breaking up at some words as he tried to keep his voice down. He didn't want to lose John because of a fucking Strider but he knew he would just not so soon. "Please John, please don't fucking leave..." His voice quivered as he looked at him and swallowed. "I need you here with me... As my lover..." Karkat kissed his forehead and swallowed.

John looked at him, sniffling and wiping at his eyes. Karkat felt John take his hands in his own and he swallowed. "K-Karkat... I know this is really hard f-for me too but it's best if we do just take a break for now... I just.. I don't know what is happening and you can s-still come over and h-hang out..." John nodded to him and Karkat heard the fucking swallow there. Karkat shook his head and let go of John all together and took a step back. "K-Karkat?" He heard the hurt in John's voice but he couldn't stay there.

"No... Fucking... No... FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!" He began to yell the words as he ran out of the house. He covered his ears as to not hear any of the comments from the Striders as he kept on cursing as he even entered his own fucking house. "FUCK FUCK FUCK FUck..." His voice got quieter as he ran to his room and he punched the wall right by his door. Tears came to his eyes as he sniffled and his bottom lip quivered. What just happened? "Fuuuuuccccckkkkk..." Karkat screamed and punched the pillow on his bed.

"SHUT UP!" Karkat heard his dad but he shook his head. He kept crying and just repeating the cursed word as he hit his head with his fists. Karkat heard the pounding on his door now occur. "What the fuck is wrong with you kid! Why the fuck won't you shut up?!" Karkat ignored his dad but jumped when the man barged his way in by knocking the door in. "What the fuck kid, seriously shut up!" Karkat looked at his dad as the tears kept on going down his face and he saw the man falter in his step towards him.

"W-What do you want?!" Karkat yelled as he tried to clear the tears away to not seem weak in from of him. "Just please get out!" Karkat yelled again as his father frowned to seeing this.

"What the hell you crying about? The Striders getting you down? Did Egbert do something fucking stupid?" He asked and heard more sobs rack Karkat's body when he mentioned John. "Ah so it is Egbert huh? What the fuck is going on now? Did he break your heart? You know what you fucking do now, fucking take him every night until he fucking wants you back Karkat. Get him back from the Striders instead of being a little bitch and crying over it. Now leave this house, don't come back for a while okay? Get your fucking Egbert back!" Karkat sniffled and stared at his dad. He heard him mutter something then soon leave his room.

Karkat sniffled again and got up as he took a deep breath. "He's right... I can't let those fuckers take John away from me.. He is fucking mine..." He stormed out of his house back to John's.

==== Be John

John watched Karkat rush out and he called after him but knew he'd keep on going. He bit his lip and looked down as he felt bad for what he had just done. He just didn't want to hurt Karkat but he just ended up hurting him anyways. John swallowed and went to the kitchen to only seeing Dave at the table on his game system while Bro was washing the dishes. "Oh Bro! You didn't have to do that!" John rushed towards him and tried to push him aside. "No stop Bro, that's my job!" John huffed to this.

He tried to put his hands into the water to wash instead of Bro but he felt the arm go around his waist and pull him close to the strong chest which caused him to freak out. "Dude Bro stop being an ass..." John heard Dave's voice and he looked at the table to see Dave looking at them and Bro just stared back at him. Dave got up and guided John away as Bro let go of his waist. "Just let him do that, least we can do since we'll be staying here for a while Egdork." Dave nodded as he sat down and actually smiled slightly to John.

John sighed to this and he rubbed his temples. "I'm sorry just... On edge.." John frowned to this as he wondered how Karkat was holding up. A loud bang came upon the front door and John jumped as he got up quickly and answered. "Oh Karkat!" He shouted as he saw him standing there. "I was so worried! I thought you had gone and done something s-" John got cut off as he felt lips on his.

Dave stood there and saw this then went back into the kitchen to speak to Bro briefly before heading up to John's room.

Karkat wrapped his arms around John's waist to bring him closer to him since he was taking his dad's advice but wasn't ready for when John shoved at his chest to make him stumble back. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR EGBERT?" Karkat yelled and John held his hands to his chest as he stared at him and shook his head. "WHAT? CAN I NOT KISS YOU? YOU KISSED BRO... SO WHY THE FUCK CAN'T I FUCKING KISS YOU?" His voice was rising with every word until he was yelling.

John flinched as he heard him and he looked up at Karkat, frowning and swallowed. "Why'd you do that? And just stop Karkat! I know you're jealous but you can't act like that when we're not together now! Yes I know why you acted like that when we were together b-" John got cut off once more when Karkat pulled him flush against his body and kissed him roughly this time though. Karkat pulled away after he had an intense make out session with him.

"You're mine and only mine Egbert... Know that..." Karkat whispered in his ear as he nibbled on the earlobe, causing John to melt almost and moan. Karkat smiled and pulled away. "HEY I'M STAYING HERE, CAN I CAMP OUT IN THE LIVING THOUGH?" Karkat folded his arms over his chest and John nodded as he took a breath.

"Yeah okay... It's time for bed soon anyways..." John sighed as he looked at the time and it was near ten at night. "I'll set up your bed space..." John turned and went to the hallway as he saw Bro leaning on the guest room door frame.

"Hey, John. Can I get a good night sleep kiss?" Bro smirked slightly as he saw John pause and chew his lip. "Come on Egbert..." Bro teased and John sighed and he kissed him goodnight. The kiss lasted longer than he wanted until he felt Bro grope his ass and he squeaked into the kiss.

John moved away and panted from the kiss and shook his head as he went to go get some blankets. He crowded them into his arms and saw Bro head into the room; hearing the door lock which made him smile. He went back down to Karkat and laid everything out as he wondered where Karkat was he sighed and stood there for a while looking at the blankets just thrown there but it looked comfy. John yelped once he felt arms snake around his waist and pulled him close to a bare stomach and chest.

Karkat nuzzled into John's neck. "A-Are you naked Karkat?" John's voice wavered a bit and Karkat smirked as he kissed John's neck. Biting down then sucking on the flesh and earning a soft groan from John who swallowed and pulled away. "Look... No we can't do that okay?" John glanced and covered his eyes once he saw his erection. "G-Get yourself off tonight..." John rushed past him but Karkat grabbed his wrist.

"Oh John... John... I told you... You're mine no matter what..." Karkat growled into John's ear and he cupped John's front kind of hard. John gasped and whimpered slightly. "You know you like this John..." John heard him and shook his head as he pushed him away and covered himself. He looked up breathing slightly uneven and he saw the smirk cross his face.

"Y-You asshole..." John swallowed and soon walked away and up the stairs as he heard an evil laugh from Karkat. He went into his room as he forgot he was rooming with Dave and leaned against the closed-door.

"John? You okay?" John heard Dave and almost screamed. "You okay dude? I mean you seemed pretty preoccupied earlier and it kind of worried me bro." John noticed it was pitch dark in the room and it made him wonder if Dave was still wearing his shades right now. "John you okay?" John went stiff as he felt the warm breath on his ear. "Dude calm down, things will be alright okay? I'm here for you..." John turned slightly and still breathed heavily.

"D-Dave..." John's voice cracked as he felt tears flood his eyes. "F-Fuck..." He felt hands go touch his face and then a pair of lips on his forehead and bring him close to a clothed warm body. "I-I'm sorry..." John whimpered and Dave just shushed him.

"Sh dude... John things will be alright okay? Just... relax and clear your mind buddy." Dave told him softly as he cradled John against his chest who held his pajama shirt tightly.

==== Be Bro

Really again trying to be him? How dare you, well on that note lets just get a sneak peek at to where he could be because then you'll get a small view on what he is doing.

The door to the guest room stood open and a dark figure had his body pressed against John's door. "That's my boy..." It was a very small voice and he glanced downstairs to Karkat who was sleeping or he presumed so. He traveled back to his room and stretched his body and hoped that the game would get so heated the next day that it will spill out the real competition within the three of them.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! The second chapter! The first story that has the quickest update and I would love to thank all the people reviewed the story. I'm so sorry that there is no smut, it disappoints me to say it! D: But um school is starting soon for me and I am working on other short Homestuck stories that will be constructed under Homestuck Drabbles 1 which will probably include all one shots and if it gets a second part then it will go into its own story but not deleted and frack this is long... But thank so much again! Love you guys! :D


	3. Dinner Time

Disclaimer: I don't own Homestuck and only the shitty plot of this story is mine. All the things in it belong to Hussie and only him.

Warning: This is yaoi and really weird, if you don't like man on man then you have to leave this page and never EVER come back please but love you too.

Summary: Just a fic about three people trying to get John into their pants but also trying to make sure that he is okay and oh! Post shrub so the problems with John is just the things that happened in the game but mostly about his dad and the trolls that will be mentioned will be human.

* * *

A Little Love...?

* * *

Part Three

John woke up with a stiff back and sunlight filtering through the window in a certain way that it hit his eyes just perfect to wake him. He groaned gently and tried to sit up but felt arms around him; as he got confused he looked down to see the freckles speckled on the bicep and triceps then go up to the neckline then fade but come back as he stared at Dave's face. He wore no sunglasses and John stared even if he wasn't looking at his eyes as he realized just how peaceful Dave looked then.

His mouth was slightly open and John had this urge to place a gentle kiss upon Dave's lips. He shook himself out of the trance; if he didn't like it then he wasn't too sure if Dave was going to like it. So instead of getting the other off of him; he just stayed there and looked up at the ceiling to see what the hell he could think about. He was single yet Karkat was being a dick about their breakup and still claimed John as his when it was no longer like that. He couldn't help but shift slightly and heard Dave mumbled some incoherent nonsense then settle back down in a deep sleep; the grip around him growing weak yet strong.

John smiled softly as he remembered how Dave had comforted him last night and he cuddled into the other ever so slightly. He glanced up at Dave to make sure that he was still sleeping and he smiled even more. There was just something about him cuddling with a sleeping Dave that gave John this sense of comfort and he liked it.

John slowly closed his eyes and he slipped into a light sleep. Not really waking up until he felt Dave try to get up without waking him. "Dave?" John questioned as he sat up and rubbed at his eyes under his glasses. He wasn't sure if he was well rested or not since he couldn't and didn't care if he was now. Karkat had actually not helped him that night they cuddled. He actually opened his eyes as Karkat slept and laid there with him completely awake. His mind had wondered and wandered. He had only really gotten sleep with Dave and that was something right?

"Yo Egdork, you awake man? Lets head downstairs then; before Bro sets the fucking kitchen on fire by attempting to make something that isn't pizza okay?" Dave had gotten up and he only wore boxers actually as John noted and saw the freckles decorating his body here and there. John nodded as he got up and smiled up at Dave softly. "Hey can I thank you? You really did well last night. I actually slept for once." John smiled to him.

Dave blinked at John as he heard him. "What? Did Vantas not get you to sleep the other night?" His voice was soft and John shook his head. "Oh I thought he did…" Dave frowned.

John shook his head to him and smiled to him. "No. Now why don't we go downstairs?" John suggested as he opened the door. He walked out and looked down into the living room to see Karkat playing video games. John sighed and kept on traveling downstairs and walked to the kitchen while he noted Dave went to Karkat for who knows what. John looked up to see a shirtless Bro cooking them breakfast and bacon, pancakes and sausage were already done on plates. "Oh so you're making breakfast instead of me? My dad told me to cook, Bro." John frowned and rolled his eyes.

"Oh so you want to cook? Come here then Egbert, get in between me and the hot stove. I'll let you cook with me," Bro stated as he smirked. He pushed his shades up and stared at John.

"I'll only get near you if you take your shades off. Dave's are off so yours are supposed to be off too..." John crossed his arms over his chest and gave Bro a look who just shrugged it off. John turned and began to go to the living room with Karkat and Dave but Bro wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him back into the kitchen and he squeaked.

"So I have to take off my shades to get you to stay in here Egbert? How long for hm? Because I will but you'll owe me a favor." Bro smirked and John looked at him frowning. He was pretty sure Dave had a whole bunch of favors to make up to Bro and Dave warned him not to make any with his Bro but John was pretty much fed up with the Striders keeping their shades on in a friend's house.

"Okay fine whatever, just take the fucking shades off." John said as he turned and saw Bro slip them off with a small smile. John regretted agreeing though because now he could see this look in Bro's eye that just indicated that he was fucked.

Bro smiled to him more and he pulled John close to him. His arms wrapping around the others slim waist. John squeaked by the sudden chest to chest touching as he looked up to Bro; marveling at the orange eyes. "So you will owe me that favor tonight. Come to my room after Dave falls asleep okay? I shall make sure he falls asleep fast too." Bro smiled to John as he kissed his neck and John melted only slightly.

"B-Bro you should stop this…" John bit his lip and tried to pull away but Bro kept John close to his body as he kept kissing his neck. Sucking gently to cause a light mark to appear on his skin later. "B-Bro you seriously have to stop this... Not e-everyone wants you..." John whimpered and soon cried out as he felt the bite puncture his skin. "What was that for?!" John yelled. He heard footsteps run to him and felt arms embrace him and saw Dave push Bro away.

"What the fuck Bro!" Dave yelled to him and frowned. He glanced back at John who kept his hand on his bleeding neck.

"Tend to Egbert okay Vantas?" Dave snarled as John felt Karkat tug him away and John watched Dave advance on his brother. "Oh that isn't good..." John mumbled and all he heard was Karkat snort in annoyance.

==== Be Dave

Dave glared at his brother after Karkat had left with John. He couldn't believe what he had just done and he thought they couldn't mark John like that. "You aren't following the rules Bro. We aren't allowed to mark John." Dave stepped towards him and Bro just rolled his eyes.

"And a Strider is not supposed to give into a dork like him and take off their shades. So who is the idiot now Dave?"

"You still fucking are asswipe!" Dave shouted and groaned. "That made no sense by the way." Dave added and shook his head.

"No it made perfect sense Dave; you're just too naïve to listen up alright?"

Dave growled to this and glared at his brother who just went back to cooking. Dave turned and went out of the kitchen to go check up on John and Karkat.

Dave walked up the stairs to go up to the upstairs bathroom to check up on the two; he stopped right in front of the bathroom though as he heard a soft groan. "Karkat that really hurts… Please be more gentle…" John whimpered and he heard the rustling of something as John squeaked. "K-Karkat…" John voice got softer.

"John be quiet. I am trying to get the wound wrapped up…" Dave heard a grunt be produced from Karkat and John moaned out which made Dave frown. Was Karkat treating the bite wound or was he just taking a chance to touch his John. Wait his John? When did that thinking process happen? Dave sighed and walked away to the room to go lay down and deal with things.

====Be John

John whined as he felt Karkat's hands run over his body and his mouth sucking on his neck. He was getting turned on and he didn't want to, as he tried to get up but Karkat held him down. "K-Karkat…" John whimpered as he felt the hand slip into his pants and rub his cock. "S-Stop…" John whimpered. He moaned out gently as he felt Karkat expertly rub him in such a way that made him melt.

"Do you really want me to stop John? You seem to be enjoying it." Karkat smiled and ran his thumb into the tip smiling more. John gasped and wiggled to try to get away but Karkat held him close. "Just relax John..." Karkat cooed into his ear and smiled. John felt the hands go over his cock and he whimpered as he felt the hands go over him more.

"K-Karkat you have to stop..." John whimpered out as he felt Karkat press a finger into his tip as it caused him to moan. John squirmed as he felt Karkat's move over his cock more and John felt shivers go up his back. He heard Karkat chuckle and felt lips latch to his neck and suck then suddenly John cried out as he felt Karkat bite the same place that Bro had. John pushed away that time and hid himself as he held his neck and he glared at Karkat. "I told you to stop! What is wrong with you?" John yelled as he pulled his pants up along with the boxers as he ran out of the bathroom and went to his room as he felt the need to cry.

He came into the room and slammed the door as he leaned against it then slid down and Dave had jumped at his sudden entrance. "John, bro, you okay?" His voice filled with concern and John looked up at him frightened almost. John shook his head furiously and Dave got up off the bed he was sitting at to go to John. "Karkat didn't patch you up, let me go get the stuff and I'll do it okay?" John grabbed Dave's hand and he shook his head.

"Please don't leave me alone Dave... I'm not used to what they are doing.. I-I just want to be held. Can you please hold me?" John whimpered and Dave frowned slightly as his eyes showed anger and hurt. Dave nodded though and he sat down on the floor next to John and held him and John cried into his arms as he held onto his shirt.

"Shh John, things will be alright... Things will be alright..." Dave trailed off at what he was saying as he saw that John had fallen asleep. Dave smiled sadly but he also closed his eyes and fell asleep with the other as the shades had been pulled closed once Dave got in there and it was dark enough in the room to let them sleep.

=== Little while Later...

John shifted and yawned as he opened his eyes. He only saw darkness but still felt arms around him and he smiled briefly before he stopped after he heard yelling downstairs. John sighed to this and Dave held him closer. "It has gone on for a while. Bro got mad at him for what he did to you and told Karkat to go home. Then Karkat yelled at him about biting you in the first place. Bro will say sorry to you when you go back down and Karkat probably won't..." Dave mumbled to John. His mumbled could be heard though as John realized Dave was right by his ear. John felt his face heat up and Dave shifted so he could sit up.

John took the opportunity to sit up and scoot a bit away from Dave as he cleared his throat. "Maybe we should go down now then? I am sort of hungry actually..." John sighed as he began to get up then turned on the light as Dave stayed against the door. "You okay Dave?" John frowned and saw the other nod then begin to try to stand up.

"Sorry my leg is just asleep John, it is no biggie..." Dave smiled to him some as he looked at him. John nodded and he grabbed his hand as he held his hand out for him. Dave took his hand and stood up as he smiled at him. "So are we going downstairs then?" Dave asked as John nodded and walked out of his room to the stairs. He saw Karkat sitting on the couch reading a book as he heard clanking in the kitchen. John went down as he didn't check if Dave was following or not; going into the kitchen, John saw Bro.

"Hey Bro can we um… Talk?" John asked gently. He rubbed his hands together as he looked up and then pushed them into his pockets. "Um in your room privately?" John's voice was soft but he meant it.

Bro nodded and walked out of the kitchen and as John turned he saw Dave frowning at him.

"You think you handle yourself around him or do I have to come in there with you?" Dave folded his arms over his chest as he leaned against the door frame and looked at John. John shook his head and went up to Dave.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine Dave but thank you." John kissed Dave softly on the cheek and left the kitchen; not noticing he caused a deep flush to appear on Dave's cheeks. John walked up to Bro's room and walked in as he saw Bro standing near his bed.

"You wanted to talk about earlier correct?" Bro asked as he settled upon the bed. "I'm sorry about biting you so hard. I would've listened to you but I didn't. I apologize for that. I don't really listen when it comes to some things and I didn't do that with you because I saw it as a…" Bro trailed off and looked at John who just stood there looking down, messing with his shirt.

"No no it is fine Bro, I don't think it was good still but I like biting, just not that hard. I mean come on! You drew blood and it really hurt then Karkat in the bathroom…." John sighed deeply and folded his arms over his chest as he stared at the older man. "Just please don't do it again okay?" John nodded as he smiled slightly at Bro.

Bro raised a brow and slowly smirked back. "I won't do it again on one condition John… You stay in this room for at least three nights out of the time that we'll be staying here. Got it?" Bro looked at John for an answer who seemed to freeze up and just stare at him. "Three nights out of the time that I am here John. Doesn't have to be in a row even though I'd like it to be but I won't push that. Just three nights okay?" Bro smiled at him.

John swallowed then nodded to this and smiled weakly to him; maybe he should have gotten Dave to go up to the room with him. Too late now though.

==== Be Karkat

Karkat grumbled to himself and threw his stuff back into his bag. He couldn't believe that he was being kicked out by fucking Bro. Wait, why the fuck was he even going? "Fuck it!" Karkat hissed and dumped his stuff out again. It's not like John told him to leave; even if John did he still wouldn't leave though. Karkat sighed deeply and flopped down onto the couch and grumbled to himself at how much the Striders would be pissing him off while they were here. They already caused John to break up with him. "Fucking Bro…." He growled as he got a pillow and threw it to the wall.

"Dude, calm the fuck down." Karkat jumped at Dave's voice and glared at him. "Being angry about Bro won't help you and you know that. Try harder to get John. He is doing all he can and it is pretty much having John dance into his lap." Dave inquired to him and frowned.

"Why aren't you trying to get John?" Karkat tilted his head to the side and looked at Dave who shrugged. "Do you not want him or what?" Karkat stood and asked.

"I just don't want to have him is all. Do I have to want him? I really don't want to have him…" Dave frowned to Karkat who rolled his eyes. "Look I am staying in his room with him okay? I think that is more than enough time with John…" Dave sighed and soon walked away.

Karkat rolled his eyes again as he sighed deeply. He wondered why the younger Strider was okay with this. Wait, why didn't he want John? Didn't they say to each other before that they both had liked him at one point like confessed it to each other when they dated briefly then that confession made them break it off with each other. Karkat shook his head and made his thoughts trail off from that event that had happened. He sat back down on the couch as he noted the door had closed and he saw John walk back down the stairs slightly flustered.

"Hey John, what's the matter?" Karkat tilted his head to the side and John shook his head as he wiped at his mouth slightly as the action caused Karkat to frown.

"It isn't anything Karkat so I wouldn't worry yourself over it okay? I'll be fine." John smiled to him and Karkat sighed. "No seriously it isn't that much of a big deal like I can seriously handle myself Karkat…" John's voice was soft. "Um would you like to eat something? I know Bro washed dishes so would you like me to cook some food?" John asked and Karkat nodded. He soon pointed to the door.

"Dave went out in the front yard so you should ask him also if he is hungry. Want me to get the ingredients out?" Karkat offered and John nodded as he smiled then left out the front door. Karkat shrugged softly and he went to the kitchen to get the ingredients out; not paying attention to his surroundings at all so he didn't notice Bro walk into the kitchen and lean on the door frame and stare at his ass.

Bro whistled and startled Karkat as he bumped his head and cursed out loudly as he backed up. "Ha! Nice moves there Vantas; hope to see your ass tense like that more when we have our dance marathon later on." Karkat stiffened and he frowned. He seriously hated dancing and did Bro just say something about his ass?

"I'm not dancing just so you know; I don't do that sort of fucking shit." Karkat growled out and he heard Bro chuckle.

"It is a competition Vantas. Lets see who can get John to strip first while I make us some special drinks okay?" Bro winked to him and pulled some things out of cabinet and Karkat turned his back to him as he got more stuff out for dinner. Maybe tonight wasn't going to be so bad for them.

He saw Dave and John come into the kitchen laughing about something but he had begun to cut the veggies for dinner. "Oh! Karkat, you really didn't have to do that!" Karkat saw John's hands and pulled the knife away before someone got hurt.

"Look I am okay with cutting the veggies okay! Just get the other things okay? Bro is also making some drinks for us tonight so get Dave to help too." Karkat told him and smiled. John sighed and nodded to this as he told Dave what to cut then went to Bro and thanked him.

The four made dinner together; John getting plates and cups out for them and setting them up on the table. He moved the dishes onto the table and saw Karkat wash his hands. Karkat glanced back at him and smiled to this gently. "Dinner came out good huh?" Karkat asked John as he walked up to him as he dried his hands on a hand towel.

John nodded to him as he placed his hands on his hips and looked at the food. "I'm pretty sure that things are set then. Why don't we get everyone seated to have some dinner yeah?" John asked and smiled to Karkat. Karkat smiled back as he went to get other things and he noted Dave got to the table along with Bro with the glasses of their drinks.

Karkat couldn't keep the smile off his face as he soon made the salad. "Karkat! Come on to the table and eat already!" Karkat laughed as he heard John and brought the bowl of salad over to them and nodded. "Of course! Lets get our feasting to a go!" Karkat soon sat down as he set the bowl down.

=== Be Bro

Man was these kids so god darn happy, it had been a while since Bro had company like this. He smiled slightly as he saw the three giggling and talking about anything and everything as if nothing had happened earlier. He watched them as he now had his shades and took bites of his food and drank his beverage slowly. He heard John's giggles get higher in retrospect and Dave's cool act begin to slip a little as he got closer to John. Karkat who was between him and John also got closer to the blue-eyed boy.

Bro watched them as he saw their glasses were empty and got up to refill them and he saw John went right for his. Bro sat back down as he silently watched again and saw the food slowly disappear as he shrugged slightly to himself. It was well worth it even if he had to clean up some throw up in the morning, not like he was slow at housework or taking care of kids anymore. Raising Dave had taught him a lot about all that kind of stuff.

He watched more and saw slowly that the kids were getting closer and closer. "Why don't we have a dance party?" He suggested and he saw them all look at him with wide eyes. "Yeah Karkat and Dave and clean up while John goes and gets decent music and I'll clean up in here alright?" They all nodded and soon rushed away from the table as Bro stood up and smiled.

"It was well worth it."

Bro soon got up and went about the kitchen cleaning the table off and putting it into soapy water when he heard the beginning of a song and he smirked. They were going to have fun tonight.

* * *

A/N: Lalala here you go guys! :D Once again not the higher rating I hoped but sort of? Not really? I mean damn just sooooo sorry! Just developing things here soooo yeah! Hope you have fun with this!~~ And I am trying to update this sooner but it is like REALLY hard so yup! Hope you guys like it and review! ~


	4. Dance Party With Notes

Disclaimer: I don't own Homestuck and only the shitty plot of this story is mine. All the things in it belong to Hussie and only him.

Warning: This is yaoi and really weird, if you don't like man on man then you have to leave this page and never EVER come back please but love you too.

Summary: Just a fic about three people trying to get John into their pants but also trying to make sure that he is okay and oh! Post shrub so the problems with John is just the things that happened in the game but mostly about his dad and the trolls that will be mentioned will be human.

* * *

A Little Love...?

* * *

Part Four

* * *

Music pulsed throughout the house now as Bro walked into the living room; leaving Dave and Karkat to their clean up jobs. He saw John slowly swaying his hips to the music and he smirked as he settled down on the couch. Did they really think he was going to dance? If he was going to then he'd be behind John all the time, grinding into him as the music went.

Bro hummed gently to this as he watched John gently sway his hips and mumble along with the song. Bro whistled to him and John glanced at him as Bro patted his lap. John smiled as he walked to Bro and sat in his lap facing him. "Heeey." John giggled to this and kissed Bro's cheek, who just smirked.

John nuzzled his neck and then pulled away, getting off Bro as he began to dance to the music again. Bro put his arms back on the couch and kept watching as he was slowly getting turned on. He wondered how much heat would be produced when the other two joined.

He saw Dave walk up to John; his arms wrapping around his hips and they began to dance. Grinding up on each other as he noticed Dave slip his hands up the back of his shirt. Bro watched the two more as he saw the shirt come off. John whimpered slightly but smiled to Dave as he kissed his cheek then danced away to be by himself to shake his hips slightly. The music picked up the tempo and John swayed his hips faster and slipped his hands down his body. He was slowly dancing about and Bro saw Karkat come out of the kitchen next and grab John by the hands and twirl him then dip him suddenly; placing a heated kiss on his lips. Once the two were brought back up then John smiled as he danced away from Karkat also and he glanced at Bro winking before he continued on with his sensual moves.

John continued on with his moves; moving his hips as he closed his eyes not noticing Dave or Karkat getting closer. He felt arms go around his waist as he felt a warm body begin to grind into his back side. John groaned as he responded back with his own butt grinding of their crotch. He felt the second pair of arms circle around his neck and felt lips kiss his collarbone. John groaned out as his eyes fluttered open and he saw Karkat in front of him and figured he was grinding into Dave. He glanced to the side and saw Bro was still relaxing on the couch watching them, his arms on the back of the couch.

"B-Bro you should j-join us..." John groaned out as he saw Bro shake his head to this and noticed Dave nibbling at John's ear causing him to moan out. He was so glad he could control his boner now a days as he watched the three dance with each other. He did want to join but it would then ruin the fun since he would rush their hot dancing and get right down to business. He heard John whimper as he noticed Dave trail a hand up his shirt and do something. "D-Dave..." John moaned slightly and Bro notice Karkat was moving down lower on the others body. He kissed along John's neck before he trailed them down through his shirt.

"Shouldn't you guys take your shirts off, must be getting awfully hot." Bro suggested and Dave slipped back enough to throw his own shirt off and waited for Karkat to back up as he saw him undress then he slipped off John's for him. He pressed back into his back area as he bit down on his collarbone which caused John to cry out and moaned gently. John pushed his ass back into Dave and rubbed up as he heard a groan rise from his throat and John licked his lips to this. Bro cursed mentally; if he had known this was going to get heated so fast by the devious John then he would have led the boy to his room and own but it was too late. Besides they had to fuck him, not caress his body.

==== Be Dave

Fuck was it hot, after he had slipped his shirt off Dave had gotten his body closer to John's body as he felt some sort of icy cold sensation by being close to him. "F-Fuck Egbert..." He breathed into John's ear and then shivered at the moan that he had caused. Why the fuck did he try and not turn his best friend on before? Oh that was right he was with that fucking stupid Vantas and now they were on a bet. Dave's mind blanked a bit as he remembered the bet then he said fuck again mostly to it but also because John grounded down onto his hard on.

"D-Dave t-touch me..." John groaned out as he tried to pull Dave closer by putting his hand onto the blonde's neck. Dave groaned out more and slipped his hand up from his stomach to his chest and felt his body arch off of his own. Oh god it was getting hot again, Dave shook his head and he lowered his hand and pushed John back to him by using his hips as John whimpered at the contact. "F-Fuck..." John trailed off to the other word and Dave noticed Karkat was just staring at them.

He smirked slightly to this and wondered how much this was turning him on and it seemed like a lot since he could see his erection. Yeah he had one too but at least he could hide by John trying to push it into himself. "Fuck this." Dave looked up to Karkat and John squeaked when Karkat flung his pants and boxers off. Karkat took his erection into his hand and pumped at it as John groaned and leaned his head back onto Dave; panting only slightly. He smiled at Dave and brought his face close for a deep passion filled kiss. John moaned out as he felt Karkat's hot mouth enclose around him as he brought Dave closer by his hair.

Dave groaned into the kiss as he suddenly felt hands on his hips; he knew it was Bro but he didn't care. They have done something like this before and together. Dave kept on kissing John as he felt hands trail up his stomach to his chest and felt his nipples being played with and he moaned into the kiss causing John to pull him into an even deeper kiss. Dave groaned harder as he pushed more against John and grinded his hips up to get some sort of friction but he forgot his ass was bare.

Dave moaned out louder and soon moaned in content as he felt his erection get released from it tight confinement as he soon felt air hit it also. "Karkat, lay John down." Dave heard Bro speak but said nothing as he felt his hands run over his body and hit his pleasure spots just perfect. John was laid down and he smiled as he knew what the were going to do and John licked his lips. "Dave get down on your hands and knees right above John." Dave nodded as he did what he was told and gasped when he felt slender fingers close around his erection. "F-Fuck Egbert... Those piano fingers o-of yours..." He moaned out.

Dave looked up to Bro as he began to pant as he saw a smirk slowly form on his face. Dave swallowed as he saw Bro head on his knees and his crotch as head level with his own mouth. Dave waited as he saw Bro take himself out of his pants and he noticed his Bro wore no underwear a lot of the time but this time he was truly glad for it. Dave kept his hands firmly on the ground so he could support himself and he licked the tip of his brother's erection and moaned when he felt John around him. Okay maybe his mouth was even better since he shuddered and couldn't help but try to grind his hips down but felt John stop it and he whimpered.

Dave yelped when he felt Bro grab a tuff of his hair and he pushed Dave onto his erection. Dave closed his eyes and pulled off to cough slightly but was quickly put back on as Bro tugged at his hair to cause him to moan. He heard the groans erupt from him and Dave stood there as he let Bro fuck his mouth, only sucking or licking when prompted but moaning all the while as he felt John take him all the way into his mouth. Okay wow, he never Egbert could do that type of stuff and he moaned out louder as he heard Bro groan in return. Dave wanted to smile but knew better as he let Bro continue then he felt a moan vibrate around him and John cried out as he came into Karkat who smiled at him.

"Come here Vantas." Bro beckoned Karkat over by a finger and Karkat went but whimpered groaned as he went to him. Dave watched as he opened his eyes and saw Bro undo Karkat's pants than lower them along with his boxers. Dave moaned as he felt John get quicker and felt a finger brush his opened and he wondered what John thought he was doing. Dave continued to suck Bro as he was preoccupied with the start of sucking Vantas off. Dave put his hand on Bro's upper hip to better steady himself then moaned as he felt John probe his opening then quickly slip a finger in and Dave moaned more as he almost lost his balance but he continued as he felt another finger slip in and it caused another moan to slip from his throat as John curled the fingers inside of him. Bro bucked into Dave's mouth and Dave groaned out to the action.

Dave felt John plop off his erection as he heard the wet sound and felt the fingers back around it and moaned as he kept sucking Bro then felt slicked up fingers begin to stretch him put and Dave moaned more. He opened his eyes to see Karkat in his pleasure land and Bro was too preoccupied with sucking to notice John at all. He felt delicate kisses to his backside as he also felt gentle bites on his pleasure spots and he moaned. He wondered how John found those but he moaned more and louder as he felt John run over all of them a couple of times as he pushed back onto the fingers that then curled inside of him and Dave slipped off of Bro before his arms lost the strength to hold him up anymore.

Dave looked back to see John smirking at the reaction he got and saw he already had lube in his hand. Okay this didn't count for the bet right? You had to bed John not John fuck you. Dave groaned out as he felt the fingers leave then felt John pressing himself in as he had watched him slick up his cock with the lube. John pushed in fast all of sudden as he didn't let Dave adjust at all and Dave cried out the mixture of pleasure and pain exploding in his body. "Like that huh?" John groaned as he began to thrust into Dave. Dave felt a tuff of his hair being grabbed then John forced him to stand on his knees and John leaned him on the couch.

He panted as he watched John slip a leg over one of his shoulders and his body was shown to the other two who were busy and John began to pound into him. A perfect angle to make Dave be more vocal than usual as John found his prostate pretty easily. Dave clenched into a nearby pillow and moaned out John's name and each time he did, he swore the thrusts were quickened and harder as Dave moaned out loudly.

==== Be Karkat

Okay what the fuck was happening, this wasn't going to be an orgy was it? Karkat groaned as he felt Bro brush his finger against his own opening and he shook his head as he whimpered in response. He mostly never bottoms and John knew that but he knew the Striders didn't know that. He just always topped and he wasn't about ready to lose his fucking virginity by motherfucking Bro Strider. "F-fuck..." Karkat bit his lip as he felt Bro suck harder. It was harder than he thought to pull away from Bro and he was so good at sucking that Karkat soon came into his mouth after a bit. Bro let him collapse onto the couch near Dave who was screaming and moaning John's name as he was fucked.

Bro smirked to Karkat who glanced up to him tiredly and had to smile back. Okay maybe that wasn't the best thing to do because then Bro laid him down on the couch and John smiled to them and Karkat noticed John switch so that he was sitting on the couch and Dave was sitting on his lap now riding which caused a loud moan to resound around the living room. Fuck was he screwed? Bro leaned down close to his ear and his breath hitched slightly. "Don't worry Karkat." Karkat heard and blinked but Bro kept his face to the side. "I am waiting the other two out. John will be done soon and that will end tonight okay? I won't be doing a thing to you. I came here for John remember? The bet is to top him, not to be topped okay? You and I are still in this and Dave is too probably but John seems more dom when he is drunk which was my mistake. Just pretend to kiss me and I will do the same to you." His voice was hurried and soft as more moans filled the living room and Karkat nodded.

"You have to remember that John is mine Bro and not yours..." Karkat growled and that made Bro smirk as he pointed back to Dave and John. Karkat swallowed and Bro just smirked more as he put his head back down by his neck and Karkat pretended to moan which was pretty convincing, he thought. Bro couldn't help but snort to the moan and he soon bit down on his neck and heard the gasp produce itself from his throat then Karkat moaned once he felt the abused skin getting taken care of by getting sucked on.

"Is he yours? Because I thought he was fair game since you two aren't together anymore, correct?" Bro hissed into his ear and Karkat felt a shiver go up his back. He felt more kisses go on his neck then finally heard Dave scream out John's name shared with a loud groan from John. That had to mean they were done correct? Karkat saw Bro look back and John had pulled out Karkat noticed and he picked up the now breathless Dave.

"Whe-" he was cut off by Bro's lips crashing upon his and Karkat gasped but then noticed John looking over and he noted the two left to upstairs with John helping Dave up the stairs and into the room. Bro pulled away and sat back on his knees and looked at Karkat. "So what happens?" Karkat looked at Bro as he wanted an answer and now. Bro shrugged and stood up as he fixed his pants and replaced his hat back onto his head as he had taken it off earlier. "You look better with your hat off Strider." Karkat sneered to him as he sat up on his elbows. Bro winked at him and smirked as he soon turned to leave. "H-Hey!" Karkat couldn't help but groan.

"Sleep little man. You'll have a hang over tomorrow and have a massive headache. Just sleep Vantas." Bro stated and soon went up the stairs to his room as Karkat groaned more and glared at the other end of his now bed; aka the couch, and made a gagging noise as he sighed. He got blankets from the hallway and went to the piano room which had a comfy couch and set up there as he laid down. He suddenly felt so tired that right when his head hit the pillow he had knocked out with a gentle snore.

==== In the Morning

Karkat groaned as he woke up the next morning, his head was pounding and his eyes seemed really heavy. Okay what had happened last night? He shook his head but regretted it immediately and then yelled when Bro was over him. "Have you seen John?" Bro asked and Karkat blinked as he shook his head. "Does he sleep walk?" Karkat blinked at the sudden line of questioning. Fuck it was way too fucking early for him to be questioned and he nodded his head then saw Bro disappear. Okay that wasn't a good sign.

Karkat tried to get up then yelped when Bro appeared once more and made him lay back down as he shook his head to Karkat then once again Bro vanished. Okay seriously, Karkat was getting mad that random ass things were happening like this; something had to be wrong with John and he was getting fucking worried. He tried to sit up but slowly this time a he noted Bro had not appeared this time. Karkat sighed deeply as he wondered what he could even do; he shook his head and stared at the ceiling.

Where could John have gone? Was it an anniversary of something that day? No it was pretty much Spring and he doesn't remember much that happened then. Karkat got up more as he went to go to the kitchen and saw a note there. He picked it up.

_**SON.**_

_**IF YOU ARE READING THIS THEN YOU HAVE JUST TURNED 19 TODAY AND YOU MUST BE ASKING YOURSELF A LOT OF QUESTIONS ABOUT YOUR DREAMS. ABOUT EVERYTHING THAT HAS HAPPENED IN THEM. I KNOW I AM GONE FOR YOUR BIRTHDAY BUT KNOW WHEN I COME BACK THAT I WILL EXPLAIN THEM SINCE YOU NEED TO KNOW. AND ALWAYS REMEMBER THAT I AM SO PROUD OF YOU.**_

Karkat blinked at the note and glanced at the counter to see a smashed cake and it trailed out to the backyard. He stumbled towards it and leaned on the frame to see Bro cradling a crying John in his arms that kept screaming his dad. Karkat winced and swallowed as he backed away. Something had always been wrong and he knew that but what of it did Bro know and John's dad know? Karkat swallowed more as he stumbled back to the living room but fell to the ground as he tried to save himself by grabbing onto the dresser next to the couch but made the lamp fall on his head causing him to pass out.

==== Be John

John awoke in the morning in a cold sweat, another nightmare had crossed his might and he had little time to prove that it was his nineteenth birthday. No that didn't matter now, he had to go check on something. He jumped out of bed and slipped some sweats on without his shirt and noticed Dave in the bed naked also. Okay... He'd question that more later on. John ran out of room as he slid down the banister to the kitchen as he ran pass a half-naked Karkat on the couch. He paused briefly and wondered about that before walking to the kitchen and he looked for the cake that always waited for him, except he found the note. John looked around the kitchen more as he began to panic; why was he looking for more?! Oh god what was he looking for this time around?!

John rushed out of the kitchen and ran to his father's study as he slammed open the door and unexpectedly waking up Bro who groaned gently and ignored it for a bit. John thrashed his dad's office as he grabbed a slip of paper.

_**SON.**_

_**IF YOU ARE YOU READING THIS CARD THEN YOU MAY HAVE FIGURED IT OUT. YOU MAY HAVE FIGURED OUT THINGS THAT YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW RIGHT NOW. THINGS WILL GET BETTER EVEN IF YOU DON'T THINK SO SON, BUT YOU DO KNOW FOR SURE NOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT ABOUT ME. I'M SO PROUD OF YOU SON.**_

John went wide-eyed as he threw the card away and he saw the splatter of the blood on the back. He felt tears come to his eyes. "John..." John jumped and looked back at Bro who frowned. "John come here... Things will be okay, please John just come with me." Bro held his hand out to him and John went wide-eyed as he shook his head. John ran past Bro after he pushed him into the door frame then ran out of the house. Bro groaned as he saw John run out of the house and he ran to the door to not see him anymore

John ran down the street and looked around panicked and he saw someone come out of their house. "John? Are you okay?" John looked and saw Jade, he knew he recognized that voice. Soon John saw the person that came out behind her and he saw wings then screamed and Jade jumped. "John?!" She ran to him but he backed up. Jade looked back to her partner as his orange hair got into his orange eyes and he blinked at how John was acting. He was shirtless with orange sweats on that were pretty poofy and he looked a lot like Dave but John knew better. "Davesprite can you go call Bro?" Davesprite nodded and went back into the house as Jade glanced at John who ran up to her and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"J-Jade... E-Everything isn't how it seems..." He panted from the earlier running that he had done. "Don't believe anything that they tell you! Jake and your grandpa.. T-They aren't who they say!" John yelled then ran when he saw Bro who stopped at Jade and nodded before pursuing John who kept on running. He couldn't be caught now, no he had to go and warn other people what he had seen in his dreams. John continued on as he ran and then knocked right into a girl. "Vriska! Oh you're... Um... Nevermind!" John scrambled up and soon ran off without bothering to help her up.

Vriska looked back confused then saw Bro rush past and she frowned. John continued to run, jumping over ledges and over fences and he stopped here and there to warn the few people in his neighborhood he remembered from his dreams. He panted heavily as he jumped over his own fence and came to his backyard then he soon fell to his knees and hands. He felt pain in his chest as he grabbed at it and felt the tears go to his eyes and slip down.

Bro landed in the yard and looked at John. "John... Will you let me talk now?" His voice was soft but it held an edge to it. John looked back to him, everything he knew about his father was a lie. It had all been a lie to him!

"NO GET AWAY!" John yelled as he bit his lip. Why had this have to happen today?! They had fun last night and today was his birthday. THIS WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN TODAY. "HE'S DEAD! HE HAS ALWAYS BEEN DEAD! HE WAS KILLED!" John yelled and Bro got closer to him slowly as not to scare him away. John cried more as he slipped his hands into his hair and cried harder. He didn't know what to do! Why was this happening, why had he have to fucking think about it today of all days!

Bro as by his side now and he cradled John in his arms. "Shush John, things will be okay. You have us now so just calm down." Bro rocked John back and forth a bit as he cried. John shook his head and tried to get away but Bro held him as John screamed for his dad and Bro swallowed as he heard the torment racking his voice and mind. "I'm sorry..." Bro's voice was soft.

John held a single card; trademark words of his father but had some added onto to it.

_**SON.**_

_**I'M SO PROUD OF YOU. I LOVE YOU.**_

John cried more as he said something about his father and needing him back but Bro hushed him and ran his hands through his hair. "John things will be alright, just calm down and we can talk this out." Bro's voice was soft as John still cried.

"W-What is there to talk about?!" John yelled as he cried. "HE'S DEAD! MY FATHER IS DEAD BECAUSE OF WHAT I WANTED TO PLAY! HE IS DEAD BECAUSE OF ME!" John shouted as he cried harder. "T-There's nothing to talk about..." John's voice got soft as he cried more and shook his head. "Nothing..." He closed his eyes and leaned into Bro as he cried more. Bro swallowed and looked up and behind him to see Dave staring out the window with a frown on his face then he saw him disappear. Today was not going to be a good day.

* * *

A/N: HEY LOOK! Another chapter. Right on the dot. Um anyways this the fourth establishment of this story! I gave you some what you wanted! Then what I wanted! I don't just want a story of smut is why as I originally planned so this story is going to have some bad ass thought and some other characters were introduced here! :D And yes... Jade is with Davesprite here just so ya'll know...! Sorry.. For the sadness... The next one might be that also but yeah! Plot, sheesh these are long, so sorry. But here you go! Please review if you'd like! :D


End file.
